1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise weights and more particularly pertains to an underwater buoyant exercise apparatus which may be utilized for providing resistance to a motion of a user when the apparatus is submersed in a body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise weights is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise weights heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing resistance to a motion of a user are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a wrist exerciser is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,087 which comprises a water filled container connected to a bar by a rope. The exerciser may be utilized by rotating the bar to roll the rope onto the bar and thereby lift and lower the bottle.
Another patent of interest is a swim weight sleeve system for use in aquatic exercises and training applications by swimmers as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,991. The system utilizes a weighted sleeve that is adapted to stretch over the hand or foot of a swimmer and retract to substantially its original size to provide a snug fit conforming to the shape of the forearm or calf of the swimmer.
A dumbbell provided with a weight at both end portions thereof is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,040. The weight is detachable from the dumbbell so as to make it adjustable in weight in accordance to the weight dealing capacity of a trainee. The dumbbell has a handle and a threaded bar at each end thereof to allow for a rapid interchange of weights.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an exercise apparatus for providing resistance to a motion of a user when submersed in a body of water against a buoyant force provided therein.
In this respect, the underwater buoyant exercise apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing resistance to a motion of a user when submersed in a body of water against a buoyant force provided therein.